1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-layer film.
The films that the invention relates to are soft films, i.e., films capable of high shrinkage while exerting low force.
A field of application for these films is the packaging of objects, in particular fragile or flexible objects that must not be deformed. A particular field of the invention is thermoshrinkable films that can be heat-sealed. The film is also intended for polyvalent use, for flexible or rigid objects and for various sealing systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One of the problems of these films is that it is difficult to reconcile such properties of flexibility with the imperatives and constraints of manufacturing on the industrial scale.
Indeed, the properties of current films are often obtained to the detriment of their manufacturing cost, principally due to the cost of the raw materials used to form the various layers.
It is therefore desired and sought to select relatively low cost materials.
At the same time, the films must be easy to manufacture and treat. They must in particular have improved properties of stretching and bi-orientation in the longitudinal direction and in the transverse direction and a high manufacturing rate.
Upon use, the films must also have good heat-sealing properties and it is necessary to prevent the heat-sealed film from delaminating.
The film must retain, insofar as possible, very good optical properties.